Kazunari Murayama
Kazunari Murayama (村山 一成, Murayama Kazunari) is one of the male members who are part of Akira's Group. He is one of the few remaining member who are yet to have their backgrounds introduced. Appearance Kazunari has a relatively strong build with black hair of normal length that is relatively flat and appears a part of his fringe is smaller than the rest similar to Miki Imazono. He wears the usual school uniform, his consisting of a dark blue jacket that is closed yet sightly open at his chest revealing a white shirt underneath. He also wears the usual dark blue pants and white sneakers. Personality Kazunari appears to be a joyful and happy young man and is usually seen helping around doing what he can like the rest of the group. However, it should also be noted that it was seen him during some panics to let the situation get the better of him during the Argentavis and Titanis Walleri situations where he suggested some awful things. However, it was later seen him actually regretting it and putting his own life in danger to help the groups well-being by himself despite being scared. He has also shown - like many of the other guys although not as bad, to have slight perverted tendecies. After the situation, he seems to have redeemed himself and he seems to have gone back to his usual happy self. Chronology Exploration Party arc Kazunari was standing behind Sanae Kashiwagi and Ryouichi Suzuki, when Akira Sengoku began explaining his plan about exploring the area around camp to people Takashi Yamaguchi had gathered. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira and Kazunari amongst others felt relieved when Akira regained consciousness. Argentavis arc An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou Mariya explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Kazunari and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. Shirou suggested to form a group each. Kazunari said a pair should be a boy and a girl. Kazunari was unseen pair up with either Shizuka Hatsuse or Ai Shioya. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Kazunari suggested they flee while the Argentavises deal with Akira. However nobody was listening to his advice. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao Sugimasa was found dead also. Kazunari and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Kazunari and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, he and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Kazunari told the group the flock is getting closer and closer. The group started to panic. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Kazunari was seen walking ahead of Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Kanako Oomori. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Kazunari agreed with Shizuka Hatsuse about The Island wasn't on any map. While they were on the top, they probably found other islands nearby. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Kazunari and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Ken, Kazunari, Shizuka, Ryouichi, Sanae and Koyomi Kanna were debatting who or what caused it and the possiblity there are still people up there. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. At night Tadashi, Airi Narumi, Kairi Narumi, Kazunari and Yasunori Yamato were seen exhausted from the climbing. Luckly Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes *(To Akira) "I'm sure we saw Maya and the others around here. But I looked away for a moment, and they were gone... I rushed over, but there was nothing here. They probably disappeared in less than a minute." *(Before realizing his mistake) "No... just one should be enough to save us... It'll be fine... if we just let them eat someone." *(After realizing his mistake) "Dammit... Wait for me, everyone... How stupid of me... Why did I say something so horrible... I-I'll do it, at least one... I have to do it... I have to do it... Or I won't be able to face them anymore!!" Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group